User talk:DemiTitan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kane Chronicles Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Combat Magician page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheWiseOne (Talk) 19:58, August 20, 2011 Wiki First, welcome to the wiki. Second, it's rude to ask to be an admin like that, but I will be setting up a Request Page. You have sort of helped me out but without permission. As for the chat, I will look into it. Next time,'' ASK ME FIRST''. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 22:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Ground Rules If you want to do this, then you can. I will make you an admin. But... we need to set some rules. And if you follow them, you can keep your privaledges. If not, you're done. Got it? You will report to me and ask permission for any updates you wish to make. No making anything without permission. Here's a list of things I'd like you to work on, if you don't mind: *MASTER MAGICIAN, INITIATE MAGICIAN, INTERMEDIATE MAGICIAN Templates *Locations: The Thoth fountain, Thoth temple, Armory (Magic Suplies that only trainers and initiates with permission can access) and a recreational area Also, I'd like you to leave proper messages instead of using your character template. Sign it, too. So, is that clear? CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 17:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Do we really need a picture for the claiming page? CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 21:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Well, maybe we can look for other ones....? Maybe one of the gods? By that's good. You're doing very well, Demi. :) CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 22:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) umm i have a question why did you delete my "staff of Ra" without asking me??? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) God Hosting No. Absolutely not. I've made it clear that there is no god hosting. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 16:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) What I meant was, NO GOD HOSTING. At all. Oh. Well.... I'm not sure. I'm still talking to Lenobia about something else like that. I'll look into it. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 16:39, August 23, 2011 (UTC) -Pokes- Can you reply on chat? I'm lonely XP Lenobia 19:29, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Wiki chat, I'm on there too Lenobia 19:32, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! They look great. You've done so well. I'm proud of ya, squirt. (I just feel like saying that because I've been listening to Seriously Sinatra for the past week, straight.) CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 20:29, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Wise asked me. Lenobia 22:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps a Blood of the Pharohs template. Other than that, no. You've done well. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 23:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to ask, just put in a claim. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 23:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) nvm, i figured it out. i had a photot titled staff.jpg, and then you replaced it with your own picture of a staff, therefor deleting my picture and outting a new one on my page. i fixed it. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 00:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC) My apologies, I was under the impression that she was an admin. Secondly, I gave you permission to use concepts not entire pages. Paraphrasing, not downright plagarism. There's a massive difference. Flamefang 17:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Demi. Great thinking on the Blood of the Pharohs thing! I like it! And I thought, perhaps for the Path of the Gods, you could enter in the name of the god that the character is following? CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 18:13, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Serious Problems What the hell happened?! Demi, what did you do? You can't undermine others even if they're new here. It isn't fair. Also, on the KJ Mills claim, you didn't need to scrutinize that tiny part. It was fine. Until this is sorted out, you're rights are revoked. You've done a marvelous job with setting this wiki up and I thank you for that, but you seem to be a little power-drunk in my view. Proove to me that you've changed. I hope you will. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 02:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Demi, what the hell are you doing?! Monster Attacks? Rems Tears? Adventures? What the hell?! If you want to do something like this, DUSCUSS IT WITH ME FIRST! CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 22:32, September 15, 2011 (UTC)